Christmas Complications
by Chibi-Penguin-Chan
Summary: Ron leaves for Chrismas... HarryHermione please R&R rated t just in case. Cho bashing coming up!
1. Christmas Plans

I'm Hurt Deep Inside. This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, so when you review, please don't point out how much a suck to terribly much. Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling…

Christmas Plans

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat around the common room fire working on homework. That is, Hermione was trying to get Harry and Ron to do their work, but they were to busy discussing their holiday break to do anything productive.

"Really you to," Hermione sighed as they pulled out a game of Wizard's Chess. "You're going to fail all of your classes at this rate!"

"We've got the entire winter break," Ron said lazily as he killed one of Harry's rooks with his knight. "It won't hurt us to take a little bit of a break from school work. All three of us will be here the whole time anyway." That part was true. Harry who always stayed for the winter holidays was to be accompanied by Ron and Hermione. Ron's parents were going to visit Charlie, and Hermione's parents were going to visit her cousins, who Hermione didn't get along with, so she was allowed to stay at school.

"Hey Ron," Harry said glancing out the window. "Isn't that Errol?"

"Stupid owl," Ron muttered walking over to the window and pulling the owl into the room. He walked back over to his friends, and opening the letter.

_Dear Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny,_

_I have good news! Charlie and Bill have pooled together some money, so that you could come with us to visit! Please take your names off of the stay-at-Hogwarts list, and have your things packed so you can come home. _

_I shall see you soon,_

_Mum and Dad _

Ron finished reading the letter, passed it to Harry and Hermione, and walked over to find his remaining siblings, to tell them the news.

"I can't believe I get to go see Charlie and Bill!" Ron said excitedly as returned to his friends. He stared at the fire and sighed happily.

"That's great Ron," Hermione said not looking up from her paper. "Now you really won't get anything done."

The smile vanished instantly from Ron's face. "Hand me that book Harry," Ron said pointing to his Potions book. Harry laughed and handed it to Ron as he opened it to the right page and began working on the assignment that was giving to him.

Seeing Ron abandon the game, Harry followed his suit and began working on his homework as well. They were both so absorbed in their work that they didn't realize that Hermione was grinning. _This is great! _She thought as grabbed her DADA homework. _An entire Winter Break without being picked on by Ron, and I get to spend the entire time with Harry Potter! Any girl would kill to be in my place. _She glanced over at Harry who was reading his textbook, a slight frown on his face. _I don't blame them, he's perfect. _

She sighed, and Ron glanced over at her. "Why are you sighing, you're not the one who has to finish all of this work in less then two days!"

She covered up her embarrassment easily enough, "it's you work. You have 3 out of 7 right."

Harry looked at Ron's paper and groaned, "I only have 2 that are different then his."

"Honestly," Hermione said as she grabbed their papers. She began correcting their papers and handed it back to them. "You two are hopeless."

"Yeah, but we have you, so we don't have to worry about anything," Harry said stretching.

"What happens when I'm not around to give you the answers?" She said returning to her own work.

"So after Hogwarts you're just going to abandon us?" Harry asked sounding hurt. "I'm going to have to become an Auror, and you won't do even write. I might as well just give up on life now," he said as he set his things down and lay on the floor, pretending to have died.

"That goes for me to!" Ron said as he put his work away. "If you don't help us, then mum will kill me, and I'll end up like Harry," he laughed as he noticed that Harry had vanished from his deathbed. "I'll be a ghost, you won't even be able to see me."

Hermione looked around the room, trying to find their lost friend. "Where did he go?" She asked herself.

"If he can fight off you-know-who on a regular basis, then I don't think you have to worry about him taking a walk," Ron said, but he scanned the room anyway.

"There he is," Hermione said pointing over to the message board. "I wonder what he's looking at."

"Quiddich practice is canceled for the break, so I have no idea what's going on," Ron said looking confused.

Harry walked back over to the fire and sat back down on the comfy chair. "There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend," he informed Hermione.

"That's good," Hermione said looking relieved. "I don't have all of my Christmas shopping done yet."

"Yeah," Ron said in a dreamy voice. "You two will be walking from shop to shop in this freezing weather, while I'm at home with Charlie and Bill listening about dragons and goblins! It's going to be so much fun! I hardly ever get to see them!"

"Yeah we get to spend the whole winter listening to Phlegm, what joy," came the sarcastic voice of the youngest Weasley.

"Hello Ginny," Hermione said smiling.

"Hey guys," she said sitting next to Ron.

"What do want?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Can't a sister come over and talk to her older brother and his friends?"

"No."

"You can be a real pain Ron."

"And you aren't?"

"OK you two," Harry said. "Break it up."

"Thanks Harry," Ginny said smiling at him.

"What did you need?" Hermione asked curiously. "Are did you just want to chat?"

"I wanted to know if you could get me something from Hogsmeade," she said to Hermione. "I didn't get all my shopping done and," she paused looked at the boys and continued. "I'll tell you upstairs."

The two of them walked up to the girl's dormitories and left Harry and Ron to wait for their return. There was absolutely no point in attempting to get homework done without the help of Hermione.

"So what'd you get me for Christmas?" Ron asked casually.

"I'm not telling you," Harry said grabbing Hermione's homework and correcting his own.

"You better be sharing that," Ron said pointing to the work in Harry's hand.

"I will. So what'd you get everyone?"

"I'm not telling you what I got you!"

"No, not for me, for everyone else."

"Oh, I got Hermione some chocolate frogs, I got Ginny, um, a necklace, I got you a, wait I can't say that. Um, I don't remember what else. How 'bout you?"

"I got Dobby 3 pairs of socks, that are all mismatched. I got Hagrid a book on dragons, I got you a pile of dragon dung, I haven't gotten Hermione or Ginny anything yet, and I wanted to get the Dursleys a book on the history of magic.

"And I got you both a collection of the hardest spells ever thought of," Hermione said as she sat down. "As much as I hate to be on your last minute gift list, I like it better then dragon dung," she said to Harry.

"I was only joking," he said defensively. "I didn't get anyone dragon dung."

"Because if he did," Ron said with a dark look on his face. "The person who received it might just send Harry's darling relatives that book."

"You don't hate me that much do you?"

"I hate dragon dung."

"I didn't mean to start a fight," Hermione said looking at her two best friends. "I was only teasing you, except for about the spell books."

"You really should get us those," Ron said seriously. "I hear these fires can be quite hard to start, it would be our pleasure to help get them started with a couple of thick books."

They finished the evening talking about the worst gifts would be, and how to repay the favor. They reached the decision that Dumbledore would not approve of sending Malfoy a box that exploded with curses when you opened it.

At a quarter to midnight they decided that it was time for bed, and made their way to their dormitories. Harry changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed, thinking about the following week, which he would spend with his dream, Hermione, or at least he thought he would.

And there is chapter 1! Hope you liked it. Now please review, there's nothing better then seeing reviews in your inbox. Except maybe Daniel Radcliffe taking a bath in the Prefect's bathroom… but that's different. Anyway, review! I love getting reviews! If I don't get reviews…I'll…I'll kill off Ron! Is that enough incentive? I hope it is, because I don't normally like killing off characters.


	2. Broom Rides

It is true that Ron isn't my favorite character, but I wouldn't kill him off. I find that threatening people makes them review. Cliffhangers do too, but they're not as much fun. Please don't hate me, I wouldn't dream of killing characters, I'm not as mean as J.K. Rowling, and that reminds me, all characters, logos etc are property of J.K. Rowling…blah, blah, blah. I hate these stupid things, everyone should know that I'm not Rowling, or I wouldn't be writing Fanfics, I'd be writing books, and Hermione wouldn't have ever liked Ron.

Broom Rides

Ron had left for the Burrow the day before the Hogsmeade trip. Harry and Hermione had seen him to the front gates of the castle, and were now walking back to the warmth of the Great Hall.

"I'm glad Ron gets to see his brothers," Hermione said as she and Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table. "He seems really exited."

"I've never seen him exited about seeing his family before," Harry said truthfully. "Whenever Fred and George are in the room, he's usually angry." Hermione laughed and helped herself to some eggs.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked looking around the Great Hall. "There's not a lot of people left, we've almost got the school to ourselves."

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked as he grabbed some Pumpkin Juice.

Hermione was silent for a moment, and then got very exited. "I've got to show you something!" she said pulling him off of his seat.

She half-dragged Harry up to the Gryffindor common room and made him wait for about 5 minutes while she ran into her dormitory to grab something. She came back down carrying a long and narrow box.

"I thought you might find this interesting," she said sitting down in the chair beside him. She opened the box to reveal a Nimbus Two Thousand. "Mum and dad got it for me, because I was top in most of my classes," Hermione squealed.

"Most?"

"OK, all of them, but that's not important! I got a broomstick! I didn't think I'd like it, but…"

"You haven't ridden it have you?" Harry asked as Hermione's voice trailed away. She shook her head.

"I was afraid I would crash, and I didn't have an opportunity to anyway. I've been busy with schoolwork, and I don't think that the Muggles where I live are used to seeing people ridding broomsticks."

Harry ran upstairs, grabbed his Firebolt and raced downstairs.

"Come on," he said to Hermione, and together they walked down to the Quidditch field where Harry gave Hermione a flying lesson.

"You should try out for the team!" Harry yelled sarcastically as Hermione flew wobbly around the field.

"This isn't as easy as it looks!" Hermione hollered back. She instantly felt stupid, realizing that Harry was the youngest Quidditch player in a century, and that this was easy for him, Harry just laughed.

"I give up!" Hermione said as she narrowly missed hitting one of the goal posts. "Teach me how to land this thing!"

"Of course you highness, I'll get right on that," Harry said as he bowed to her.

"Very funny! Get me down from here before I crash!" Harry explained how to land, but after 6 failed attempts, he mounted and showed her how.

Together they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione complaining about how she looked like an idiot, and Harry agreeing with her.

"I wouldn't have looked like such a fool if it wasn't for the fact that my best friend is the best Quidditch player ever," Hermione said after Harry had made a rude remark about her landing skills.

Harry blushed, "Your really sweet you know that? I insult you the entire way up here, and yet you still tell me that I'm your best friend, and that I'm the best."

"I said that you were the best _Quidditch player, _that doesn't mean that you're the best."

"Sure it does," Harry said, earning himself a whack from Hermione's broom. The entered the common room, that was empty.

"I don't know why everyone was so eager to get home this Christmas," Hermione said sitting down in the best chair in the room. "In our second year it made sense, but there's not attacks anymore. You made sure of that."

"I don't know," Harry said sleepily. "I always loved Christmas at Hogwarts. It was better then any time I ever had with the Dursleys."

"I like it when it's only us here," Hermione said before she could stop herself. She received a strange look from Harry, and quickly explained. "It's not as crowded, and when Ron's here he's in a fight with someone. It's nice just to be here with someone I get along with really well."

"I know what you mean," Harry said. The two of them sat in an awkward silence for a while, but it was interrupted when Hermione finally fell asleep.

Harry didn't know what to do, he wasn't allowed in the girl's dorm, and he couldn't just leave Hermione there. The idea came to him in no time; he walked up to the girl's side of the Tower, and peeked into Hermione's room. As he had hoped, it was empty.

He walked back downstairs, picked up his best friend, and carried her up to her room. That's when he realized the flaw in his brilliant plan, he didn't know what bed was hers.

He looked at each of the beds, and decided that the girl in his arms occupied the one with the Arithmancy book on the pillow. He carefully slipped her into the bed, pulled the covers over her, and left the room.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast the next morning. He had had difficulty sleeping that night. He was to exited about everything, the broom ride, the Hogsmeade trip, and seeing Hermione the next morning. He had decided that he would let her sleep in, after her embarrassment on the Quidditch field he felt that she deserved a day to recover.

It didn't take long for her to come to the Great Hall however. She came in, humming a small tune.

"You're in a good mood," Harry commented as she took a seat next to him.

"The Hogsmeade trip is today," she said defensively as she grabbed a piece of toast and began to apply jam to it. Harry was about to say something, but was cut off by the arrival of the mail. There wasn't even half as much mail as there normally was, but it was still enough to cause a disturbance.

A large barn owl arrived for Hermione, a copy of The Daily Prophet clutched in it's beak. Hermione scanned the first page and rolled her eyes. It was another article on 'The Boy Who Lived.' It made Hermione sick to her stomach, but because she didn't want Harry to know that he was once again the center of attention for the Wizarding Community, so she hid her disgust and folded the paper neatly.

"So where do you want to go first when we get to Hogsmeade," Hermione asked Harry. He however never got the chance to answer, because yet another disturbance made its presence known.

"Hi Harry," came the voice of a demon.

"Oh, hi Cho," Harry said turning around. Hermione quickly became annoyed, but said nothing.

"Some friends and I were going to Hogsmeade, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us," Cho said ignoring Hermione.

Harry however didn't share Cho's hate for his friend, so he turned to her. "You wouldn't mind, would you Hermione? We were going to go together."

"It's fine Harry really," Hermione said smiling at Cho. "I wouldn't want you to miss out on hanging out with Cho and all of her friends. By the way," she added as Harry stood up to leave. "You made front page of the Daily Prophet again." She was now angry to a point where she didn't care if he knew he was in the limelight again.

She watched them leave the Great Hall and get in line to leave. "I would have gone with you whether or not you did," she added in a whisper.


	3. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 3 of Christmas Complications. I've never done a chapter like this before, it's a songfic, and I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Boulevard of Broken Dreams. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Green Day! Enjoy!**

Boulevard of Broken Dreams 

Hermione walked along the well-worn path to Hogsmeade, she had never gone there by herself. It was a nice day, but she wished Harry had gone with her. If it weren't for the fact that she needed to get her Christmas shopping done, she wouldn't have gone at all.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I ever known_

_Don't know where it goes but it's home to me _

_And I walk alone_

What did he see in Cho anyway? Sure she was pretty, but she was a jerk. She only invited him because she and her friends wanted to be seen in public with the famous Harry Potter. Hermione could care less if he was famous; he had been her best friend ever since they're first year of school.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one_

_And I walk alone_

She turned a corner and walked into Honeydukes. She walked around the store and looked for something for Ron and her parents. She didn't feel like getting Harry anything that was sweet at the moment. She heard the bell on the door ring, signaling that someone had just entered the shop. To her horror, it was Harry and the group of Cho's friends. She froze she didn't know if she wanted Harry to find her here or not.

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there up there will find me_

'_Till then I walk alone_

She walked up to the counter and paid for her candy and Toothflossing Stringmints and walked out of the store, 'accidentally' stepping on Harry's foot. She walked down the street wishing she had said something to him, but causing him a small amount of pain made her feel a little bit better.

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line of the edge _

_And where I walk alone_

She continued walking down the street, not sure of where to go next. She remembered that Ginny had asked her to get a few things, she pulled out a small piece of parchment and walked into Zonko's to get something on her list.

_Read between lines what's fucked up_

_And everything's all right_

_Check my vital sings, no I'm still alive _

_And I walk alone_

She found the items on her list and bought a pack of Hiccup Sweets for Harry. She decided that she wouldn't tell him where she got him, and let him hiccup through out the rest of the day. She smiled at her little plot

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish that someone up there up there will find me_

'_Till then I walk alone_

Hermione sighed; she was getting a lot colder then she was used to, even for a Hogsmeade trip. She followed the empty path once again to go back to the castle.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one_

_And I walk --_

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish that someone up there up there will find me_

'_Till then I walk alone_

­­­­­­­­­­**And there you have it, my first Songfic. I don't know how I did, so please, please, please review. I won't threaten you with a death, but I will threaten you with a haunting thought, I'LL MAKE HARRY DATE CHO! Ha ha ha! So please review! I don't go to school most of the time, my mom likes me too much to make me go to school when I have a stuffy nose. That and she needs help with the babies, so I don't have anything to do but write. I'm not sure what to do next, so review, or I'll start finding something more useful to fill my spare time with. Like my make-up work from school shudders **


	4. Jealousy

Hello and welcome to another wonderful chapter of Christmas Complications. I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers, you guys are great! Thank you for not being as mean as I expected you to. Well, you don't want to listen to me babbling on, you want to read my story (or you Jacen Fan who's only reading this because you're my best friend, and I told you not to) so here's chapter 4, Jealousy.

Jealousy

Hermione walked into the Hogwarts castle and a wave of warm air rushed over her. However despite the warmth and comfort of the school, she couldn't help but feel cold and empty. She had just returned from her first Hogsmeade trip alone. Ron or Harry had always accompanied her, and it felt strange not talking to anyone.

As she walked up the lonely pathway to the common room, she felt her feeling sadness ebbing away and was being replaced with anger. Harry had promised to take her to Hogsmeade, and she had agreed. They had the whole trip planned out, and now he was probably sitting in the Three Broomsticks enjoying a nice butterbeer with a group of narcissistic Ravenclaw girls showing Harry off like some kind of trophy. None of them would have looked at him twice if it weren't for the fact that he was famous. They only invited him so that they could be seen in public with the Harry Potter.

It wasn't fair. How was she supposed to compete with the beautiful Cho Chang, seeker for her House team? Why couldn't Harry see that the dirty little hag was playing him? She was just using him, he probably had to pay for the entire day because Cho had 'accidentally' left her purse at the castle, and was utterly helpless. It was sickening that they would sink so low as to get five minutes of popularity. It wasn't right that Hermione had to take the entire trip by herself because her best friend was to stupid to see through Cho's little act.

She was so busy thinking of curses that would change Cho's hair color to the color of puke, that she didn't realize that she was outside the entrance hole.

"Password?" said the fat lady, causing Hermione to jump. "Are you feeling OK?" she added as Hermione struggled to catch her breath.

"I'm fine," Hermione lied. She gave the password, entered the room, and sat down in one of the best armchairs staring at the fire.

She was thinking about how much she wanted to kill Cho when the Portrait Hole opened once again and she could see Harry entering looking eager to talk to someone about his afternoon. He glanced around the common room, saw a tangle of brown hair and made his way over to his friend.

"Wow," he said breathlessly as he sat beside a very angry Hermione. "I just had the best time of my life!"

"Spending an afternoon with Cho was better then going to the Quidditch World Cup with Ron and I?" Hermione said stiffly. "I'm going to bed." And she stormed off before Harry had the chance to explain himself.

Hermione sat in her bed forcing herself not to cry. _Why am I feeling this way? _ She asked herself. _Harry and I are just friends, nothing more. I've known he's fancied Cho for ages. Why is it so hard to understand? She's so much prettier than I am, she's a fantastic Quidditch player, and she's in Ravenclaw, which means she's also smarter. Its no wonder the famous Harry Potter is head-over-heels for her. I'm just being stupid. _

She could no longer control it, tears began to fall silently from her eyes, and landing on the bed she was sitting on.

Hermione just sat there, silently crying over what she had no control of. She had always known that this day would come, but it seemed harder than she thought it would be. There was something about how shallow Cho was that seemed to make the situation even worse.

She heard Lavender and Parvati walk into the room talking about their trip to Hogsmeade and their new boyfriends.

_This is just what I need right now. _Hermione thought bitterly. _To hear these two gossip about how their love lives are perfect and make me feel even worse about mine. I'm really not in the mood for this right now._

But to her surprise the second Lavender and Parvati saw her they stopped their conversation.

"Tell her," Parvati said to her friend with a nudge.

"Why don't you?"

"Because he told you to deliver the message, and I don't remember it anyway."

"Yes you do, you're just embarrassed to say it!"

"Why should I be embarrassed? I really don't remember!

"You do to! And you're embarrassed because you went to the Yule Ball with him, and now he likes someone else. You remember everything that he said!"

"Remember what?" Hermione asked become slightly annoyed that they were discussing something about her as if she wasn't even there.

"Something that _Lavender_ is supposed to tell you!" Parvati said glaring at her friend.

"Fine," Lavender said turning to Hermione. Hermione sat in curiosity as Lavender took a deep breath as though trying to remember something very important, and long.

"Harry wanted us to tell you that he's sorry for whatever it is that's making you so mad. He says he's not sure what it is, or if it's even his fault, but he wants you to know that…that…um…oh yeah! That he's your friend and he'll be there for you if you need anything to talk about." Lavender finished looking pleased with herself for remembering such an impressive message.

After about a second of awkward silence, Lavender and Parvati continued their pervious conversation, ignoring Hermione completely.

Hermione sat on her bed letting this newfound information seep in. _It's amazing at how dumb boys can be, _she thought as she stepped out of bed and changed into her pajamas. _He doesn't know if it was him, or even what the problem is. Though he does send a very nice message, even if he completely clueless. Why did I have to fall for my best friend? And even more importantly, what am I supposed to do now? If I stay mad at him, he'll ask what he did. If I forgive him, he'll do the same thing over again, and he won't even know why I'm mad at him. _

She thought over the problem at hand as she slowly fell asleep. She did tell Harry that she wouldn't mind if he went to the Hogsmeade trip with Cho and her minions, but he should have seen that they were using him. Then he said that he had just had the best day of his life, when he hadn't done anything that great anyway.

He had done so many things that had been so amazing, and yet a mere Hogsmeade trip was better than any of the adventures he had been on? He had managed to stop Quirrell and Voldemort from stealing the Sorcerer's Stone when he was only 11. When he was in his second year he return people who had been petrified to their original state by defeating a basilisk. When he was in his third year he managed to free an innocent man, and hippogriff and in so doing found his godfather. He managed to survive impossibly difficult tasks against wizards that had years more experience than him, and yet none of that compared to Cho!

Hermione eventually fell asleep, but it wasn't easy. Questions kept floating into her mind and disturbing her thoughts. When she did fall asleep she had horrible nightmares about Cho ripping out her heart and putting it in a love potion to give to Harry. She would then laugh and say; 'Love potions always work better when the heart of someone who _really _loves them is in there.'

Needless to say, Hermione wasn't in a good mood when she woke up the next morning. And her day didn't get any better. When she got to breakfast, she found a nasty surprise waiting for her.

**Now I'm stuck. I have an awesome cliffhanger, and a list of ideas I could use, but all of them I hate. I was joking when I said that I'd make Harry date Cho, but now it seems like a reasonable idea. I hate it of course, but it would add more drama to the story. I'm not sure how to start the next chapter, so review and give me some advice. After all, you opinions are better then mine, because you have the choice to read or stop reading this story. **

**Please review, I don't want to change the category of my story to 'angst' because I put Harry and Cho together. I think I might have Harry and Hermione get into a huge fight, but I'm not sure. So tell me what you think, or I can't update. **


	5. Arguments

Hello I would like to welcome you to another terrific chapter of this on going saga, Christmas Complications.

I would also like to apologize if the chapter isn't up to my usual standards, I've become emotional distraught after reading a horrible Fanfic. I read chapter 14 of 'White Lilies.' I've had that story on my story alerts list for as long as it's been out, but that last chapter made me want to scream! If you don't read the last chapter, then I suggest you read the story.

I would also like to apologize that I haven't updated in so long. I just had finals, and haven't had a lot of time to type (also I lost my floppy disk for a while). I have also been working on 2 other stories. One is called 'Phone Calls, Sharpie Highs, and Lack of Sleep,' and the other is 'Hermione's Fan Mail' but that one's on a different account, hpfreaks815. So please check those out, I really need the reviews. And without further ado, here's the long awaited chapter of Christmas Complications.

**Arguments** You really should get up; you'll have to face him sooner or later. 

Hermione was laying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, not wanting to abandon the safety of her room. She had been having a silent argument with herself for what seemed like forever. She couldn't bring herself to face the boy who she knew was waiting for her downstairs.

_I need to stop fooling myself, _Hermione thought bitterly. _He's probably down on the grounds somewhere with Cho._

"I hate Cho," Hermione said, not fully realizing that she had said this out loud.

"She's not all that bad once you get to know her. But I wouldn't want to hang out with her all the time, she's kind of clingy."

Hermione peered out from behind the curtains surrounding her bed. There he was, standing in her doorway looking partially worried, and partially amused.

"How did you get in here? I thought boys couldn't get into the girls dormitories."

I have my ways. Are you feeling OK?" Harry asked not taking his eyes off Hermione. "Lavender and Parvati said you were talking in you sleep, and it's almost noon and you haven't come out of your room; you never sleep in."

"I'm fine," said Hermione shortly. She didn't feel like discussing how hurt she was that Harry hadn't gone to Hogsmeade with her, she didn't think she could bring herself to admit that she was secretly in love with him.

"Why do you hate Cho? She really isn't a monster or a dragon, I think it's a plus. This is my first year at Hogwarts something hasn't tried to kill me! Then again, I have a Quidditch match in a couple weeks, someone might try to kill me then, but so far I'm good!" Harry waited for a few seconds, hoping that Hermione would talk to him, or even a smile, but it didn't happen, and he was quickly becoming worried about her.

He walked into the room, and looked around, he had never been in the girl's dormitories, and he didn't think he'd ever have to, or be able to. He sat down on a nearby chair and continued to stare at the place he had last saw his friend, but she had disappeared behind the curtains. "Why are you mad at me?" he finally asked in hopes that maybe if he asked a question she would have to speak to him.

"Why do you care?" Hermione asked coldly. She wanted more than anything for Harry to leave; she felt empty and hurt as though her whole world was falling in on her, and she couldn't bear to have the reason for all of this pain sitting inches from her.

"Hermione, you're my best friend, I care about you. What makes you think that I don't? You're the smartest person in our grade, and even if you weren't you should be smart enough to know that I—"

He was cut off by a small sob from somewhere on the bed.

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry said become worried that he had said something to offend her. "I didn't mean to make you cry…um…" he looked around, he had no idea what to do in a situation like this.

"Get out of my room!" Hermione said in a weak, yet powerful voice.

"Hermione I was—"

"GET OUT!" Tears were now flowing down Hermione's face, and she didn't want Harry to see her in that state.

"Ok, if you want me to leave, I'll leave. Sorry I bothered you, I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Harry wait!" She called, wishing she hadn't made him leave, but it was to late, the door had already closed, and she was alone again. The feeling of empty nothingness increased. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Harry, she knew that it didn't feel all that great.

Hermione sat on her bed, tears silently streaming down her face. She had been sitting like that for no longer than five minutes when the door opened once more and in stormed Lavender and Parvati, both looking furious.

"HARRY JUST STEPPED ON MY FOOT, DESTROYING MY NEW SHOES AND IT'S YOUR FAULT BECAUSE YOU UPSET HIM!" Lavender screamed as she stormed into the room.

"And the shoes aren't the only problem with this," Parvati said glaring at Hermione as is she had committed an unbelievable crime, too horrible for words.

"It's not my fault!" Hermione said not looking out from behind her curtains; tears were still pouring down her face. She didn't feel like being told off for something that was Harry's fault in the first place.

"WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" Lavender screamed. "HOW IS THAT NOT YOUR FAULT!"

"Calm down Lavender," Parvati said calmly, but without taking her eyes off Hermione's face. "You-Know-Who doesn't faze that boy, yet you manage to send him storming up to his room, trample Lavender in the process, and not say a word of apology. All he said was 'girls suck' and then he slammed his door shut."

"And you're the only girl he's talked to today, and he was leaving our room," Lavender said. She had now stopped yelling, but she still looked livid.

"I've never seen him so upset!" Parvati said angrily.

"And you care why?" Hermione asked, her anger rising. Parvati and Lavender had never showed the slightest interest in what she or Harry had done. "It's not like Harry can't pay for you shoes, I really don't see the problem."

"The problem is," Parvati said cutting off Lavender in fear that she might start shouting again. "That Harry is your best friend, and you're madly in love with him, and you two are fighting and no one else is enjoying it. Ron is the one that you argue with, and it's not right that now Harry's being punished for something that he doesn't even know he did!"

Hermione emerged from her bed, mouth-hanging open, wondering where on how on earth Parvati had found that out. "I'm not in love with Harry," Hermione said, much to late and not sounding very convincing. She was finding it hard to stop tears to continue their flow.

"Yes you are, and he likes you."

"No he doesn't," Hermione said becoming annoyed and confused Harry couldn't possibly like her, he fancied Cho, the thought of it made her task even harder.

"He likes you, and he felt guilty that he made you upset that he went to Hogsmeade with that Ravenclaw girl," Lavender said looking as though she was trying to figure out how Hermione had managed to be called smartest girl in Hogwarts for so long.

"What do you guys do all day?" Hermione asked looking at the two girls in front of her, concerned for their sanity. "Invent new theories as to who likes who in this stupid school. Because if you do, you two need to get a life."

"And yet we have boyfriends and we're they most popular girls in our grade and house," Lavender said defensively. "Clearly we aren't the ones that need a life, because the only boy that likes you is destroying his dorm, while you're in here crying your eyes out."

Hermione grabbed her wand and sat down on her bed, trying to remember ever curse or jinx she'd ever learned.

"Put your wand away Hermione," Parvati said sounding annoyed.

"But I remember learning how to change peoples eyebrow colors, I think you'd look great in lime green, and I'm pretty sure that it will change more than eyebrows."

"You need to be jinxing Cho not us," Lavender said rolling her eyes. "You've got no reason to be mad at us, we haven't done anything to you. Cho stole Harry from you, if you were smart, you'd go after her, well I thought you were smart, but I'm not to sure anymore. How could you have not figured all this out?"

"HARRY DOESN'T LIKE ME! I'M SMARTER THAN EITHER OF YOU! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hermione shouted as tears fell from her eyes. She didn't even care is the two girls saw her cry, she just wanted to be left alone again. Felling guilty about yelling at Harry seemed much better than listening to Parvati and Lavender much longer.

"If you don't go apologize to Harry, then you're the stupidest girl in this school," Parvati said coldly, and she walked out of the room, Lavender at her heels.

"I'm not stupid, and I'm not going to apologize," Hermione said to herself. "It's his fault that he can't figure out why I'm mad at him, and why Chang asked him to Hogsmeade. He doesn't have any reason to be mad at me."

Even as she tried to convince herself that it wasn't her problem if Harry was angry, she got out of bed, grabbed her wand, and left the room. She was planning on going to see Harry and apologize, if she didn't she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't fix the damage. Yet even as she made her way across the empty common room to the boy's dorms, she felt a sense of dread.

Harry didn't have to forgive her. He could simply refuse to talk to him, and kick him out of his room as she had done to him. She came to an abrupt stop as she reached the stairs to the boy's dormitories. She considered turning back, she should probably give Harry time to calm down before she spoke to him, and he might not even be up there anyway.

She stared up the staircase wondering what she should do. _You can't just stand here, _Hermione told herself. _If someone comes in here, they'll think you're insane. _She sighed heavily and began to walk up the staircase to Harry's room.


	6. Accidental Confessions

**Hello, this is the author formally known as Hurt Deep Inside. My mum found my account, and made me change my name, so I'm now known as HPfanatic12! I'd like to apologize once again for not updating in so long. I went on vacation, and then lost my floppy disk, but I'm back now, so don't hate me!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Accidental Confessions**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_I'm not going up, _Hermione thought stubbornly. She sat down on the stairs leading up to the boy's dormitory, not wanting to go any farther and risk embarrassment and heart break any longer. _He doesn't want to see me, I shouldn't impose upon him. He doesn't want me to talk to me, I was mean to him, he wants to be with Cho and I should just let him! It makes no difference what I do; he'll never want to be with his bookworm of a best friend!_

_I should go and apologize though. I shouldn't have been so mad at him, it wasn't entirely his fault, I did tell him he should go. _Sighing to herself, Hermione continued up the stairs, wondering if someone had added more stairs. The last step seemed to escape her, no matter how far she climbed, there was always another step waiting for her.

After what seemed like an eternity she reached level ground again, but she wasn't entirely sure if that's what she wanted. She _had_ to apologize to Harry, but she didn't want to. She could very easily turn around and walk to her dorm and read a book.

She thought about how nice that would be as she extended her hand to Harry's door and knocked. It took all of her self control to not run away as she heard his footsteps coming towards the door, and it was all she could do not to scream and hide as she saw him look at her with his piercing emerald eyes.

"What do you want?" Harry asked rudely.

"To apologize," Hermione said, looking everywhere except for at Harry.

Harry sighed, "Come in." He stepped out of the way so Hermione could pass him. "What's your problem? You're never mad at me. You're frequently mad at Ron, and you don't seem like most of the girl's at the school, but you are hardly ever mad at me."

Hermione didn't answer him, she didn't want to admit to him that she was overly jealous of Cho Chang, but she didn't think it was fair to him to keep him in the dark. He was right, she wasn't ever mad at him because they got along so well. If she told him that she had a crush on him that would ruin everything.

"An answer would be nice," Harry said. "But if you don't want to tell me, I'll just guess." If Hermione had been looking at Harry she would have noticed that Harry was grinning at her. "So, let's see here…. Have you realized that the only reason you hang out with me is because you're friends with Ron, and now that he's gone, you don't want anything to do with me?"

"No! Harry I'm glad you're my best friend, I wouldn't ever want that to go away."

"Then it's because you feel that I am so famous that any time you're around me you feel as though the entire school is watching you, and you can't stand that."

"After being friends with you for over six years, I've made peace with the fact that I'll never have a year out of a spotlight."

"Then you think that Cho is a Death Eater and was planning on taking me to Hogsmeade to do me in. However, once we arrived she realized that there was too much attention on me, she couldn't do it."

"No, I think that she's an attention hog that is in love with the idea of being with the boy who lived. She doesn't like you at all, she likes what you represent. I can't stand people who do that! You're a great person, Harry, and the thought that she would try that makes me sick to my stomach! She's a narcissistic moron who doesn't deserve to be in your presence." Hermione finished her speech and Harry was speechless. He didn't know Hermione felt so strongly about the subject.

"You're jealous," Harry said after a long and awkward silence. "You wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me, but I went with Cho, you're jealous."

Hermione went pink, and walked out of the room, leaving Harry to think about everything that had just happened.

He couldn't believe that Hermione Granger, his best friend since first year, was resentful of the girl he took to Hogsmeade. Did she really like him?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I know the chapter's short, but I promise that I'll update sooner than last time. I'm suffering from writer's block, and can't seem to think of anything else to write. However, if you want to read another H/Hr fic, with a lot of humor, check out my other story 'Phone Calls, Sharpie Highs, and Lack of Sleep' I think it's a good story, but I wrote it.**


	7. So it Begins

**Congratulations! You are about to read the last chapter of Christmas Complications!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx So it begins 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! _Hermione thought as she half walked half ran down the boy's staircase. _How could I just let him figure it out like that? He wasn't supposed to know that I liked him! This is all wrong!_

Hermione slumped onto her favorite armchair, silently cursing herself. She was so busy thinking of ways to undo this damage; she didn't notice her best friend walk over to her.

"It's not fair really," Harry said siting down in the chair next to hers. "You told me to go with Cho, then informed me it was just because I made the front page of the paper, now you're mad at me for it. If you didn't want me to go, you could have said something."

"I'm not mad at you!" Hermione said, not making eye contact. "I'm just angry that not only Cho had the nerve to use you, but that you fell for her little trap. I thought you'd be smart enough to see right through that."

"You'd think so wouldn't you," Harry said with a small laugh. "But after years of being best friends with you, I tend to not think things through thoroughly because I know you'll be there to bail me out of trouble when I need it."

"So you'd me smarter if it wasn't for me."

"No," Harry said sternly. "I'd be dead if it wasn't for you. Think about it, even in first year you were saving my life. When we were trying to save the Sorcerer's Stone from Voldemort I would have died if you hadn't been there to tell me which potion would get me through the fire."

"You'd rather spend time with Cho though."

"Yeah," Harry said sarcastically. "Because I really enjoyed going through shop after shop carrying her stuff and listening to her talk about how there should be better shops in Hogsmeade. I would much rather listen to her tell me about how I need a hair cut soon, when I could be in Zonko's or The Three Broomsticks laughing with you."

"Do you really mean that? She was complaining about your hair?"

"And that there wasn't a nail place."

"How did you manage to last the day doing that?"

"To tell you the truth, I kept hoping that I'd run into you so that I could try and get her mad at me again."

You could have just said you wanted to leave," Hermione said blushing.

"I could have," Harry agreed. "But then I'd feel bad that I ditched two people in the same day… although if I could have found you, I would have cleared my conscious, and my back wouldn't be hurting."

"You're back's hurting?" Hermione asked looking at him with concern.

"Yeah, I think it was from all the packages she made me lift and carry… she wasn't to nice to me, I don't know why I felt I had to stay with her…" he trailed off.

Hermione stood up and pulled Harry to his feet, "Come on."

"Why do I have to get up?" Harry wined, looking longingly back at the comfy chair.

"Because I'm going to work on your back," Hermione answered simply as she dragged him over to the sofa. "My dad used to have back problems so my mum would give him back rubs, I thought it looked cool so I asked her to teach me how to fix his back too."

Hermione made Harry lay on his stomach across the couch as she slowly massaged his back.

"You really don't have to do this," Harry said as he struggled to stay awake.

Hermione ignored him and continued her work, "Do you know how many knots you have in your back? It's no wonder your back his hurting you."

Harry tried to say something, but was barely awake and surprised himself that he managed to make a noise at all. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but when he woke he found Hermione sitting back at her seat reading a very thick book.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Hermione asked when she noticed he was up.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"About 2 hours, are you hungry?" Harry stood up and streched, amazed at how good his back felt.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry, wanna go down to dinner?" Harry asked walking over to where his friend sat.

Hermione marked her place, set the book down, stood up and stretched as well. Together the two friends made their way down to the great hall, Harry's arm resting on Hermione's shoulder.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

**I know it's cheesy, but I wanted to finish the story so I could start a new one. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, please review!**


End file.
